reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Maestro MAD/Maestro MAD character backstory
Michael was a child born into the chaotic world od lawlessness known as the "Wild West." His parents were an ironic couple; his mother was an educated school teacher and his father a former outlaw. This lived in Tumbleweed where they lived normal lives of hard work, fun and fulfillment. This was before the bypass made them vulnerable. Before the massacres made it into a ghost town. One day Michael's father leaves suddenly and abandons him and his mother. At this time the bypass came and the criminals began to pour in, taking over the town almost completely. Michael's mother decided they should flee before the bandit raids would become so frequent tthat is would eventually claim their very lives. Moving out to the remote country in a small house the began to live out their lives in isolation for many years. After those years pass a day comes when Michael returns from hunting and selling his pelts in town to find his house on fire. Seeing his mother he runs towards her, but his halted by a barrage of bullets in his back and ribs. Standing over him are BOI government agents, badges and guns that shined to blind Michael looping up from the puddle formed by his own leaking blood. Struggling towards his mother he crawls, dirt shoveling between his fingers dry while a trail begins to form from his dragging body. However, the agents simply step over him with ease to plight, despair to protect his mother. In front of his eyes the pump round after round into his poor sweet mother, even well after she is dead. Michael cries with eyes open with rage and sadness , not closing his eyes for one moment as in some desperate way to see his mother survive all this, but his wishes fall on silence. The agents kick him in his broken, bleeding ribs while the mocked him. "Don't be angry at us, blame father." These words reach Michael's ears while he finally reaches his mother's body, only to find his chance to say goodbye taken from him. Rage fully consumes him for he starts to forces himself to his knees as he digs through the dirt with his bare hands. As he shoved piles behind him he grows cold from the sweet caused by the hot sun and eventually passes out underneath it's harsh rays. Michael finds himself in a bed. Sitting up he grunts in pain before a sheriff comes and places him back to rest. The sheriff found him and decided to help the poor boy. When asked why Michael had dug into the ground, breaking and chipping nails and with great intensity like gold was close to him, Michael looked at the ceiling, unmoved before replying. "I wanted to bury my mother." He has to rest for days before hes well enough to return to his once was home and finally bury his mother's rotting corpse. Asking around he searches for his father for answers. Why did he leave? What did he do to get his mother killed and Michael attacked? And who is his father supposed to really be? After months of searching he finds his father in Mexico. His father has only one arm and a constant drunk, a shadow of his former self. When confronted by Michael his father reacts with shame, his son seeing his father this way. His father begins to explain by saying he was once part of a ruthless gang that did many terrible things in the past. He continues to tell Michael how he met Michael's mother and fell instantly in love. So his father decides to forfeit his life of crime to live out his days as a husband and later a father. Then he tells how the bandits were lured to Tumbleweed because they wanted to kill him, the famed gunslinger still in his prime. Se he left, thinking it'd protect his family. For where he went danger was going to follow. He later learned that he bandits didn't stop, so in his angry he began to return to Tumbleweed to right the wrong of leaving, but the agents came and found him when he returned. They made an "example" out of him, destroying his limbs with constant gun fire until they were useless. He was found by someone near the border, his father having struggled his way there with one arm to pull him along. When he was taken to a doctor he had to have his limbs removed. So he fell into depression. When he hears from Michael that his wife, Michael's mother, is now dead he falls from depression to suicide. Michael was left with no parents and no home, but most importantly, no reason to live. He wanders out into the desert and tries to allow himself to die in the harsh lands of Mexico. Passing out from the heat and thirst only to find himself once again saved by lawmen. Michael realizes at that moment all the second chances he had been given. He decides from then on he'd fight the government and all those who destroyed his life. So he became an outlaw but stood for the people and fought for them. His mission was both revenge and future peace. A contradiction that may very well on day cost him his life. Category:Blog posts